odanobunanoyaboufandomcom-20200223-history
Sagara Yoshiharu
'Appearance' Yoshiharu is a young man of average height, with a slim build. He has brown eyes, and short-medium length brown hair that is somewhat wavy at the top, but falls down straight at the sides. He is seen wearing what looks to be a charcoal-gray school uniform, coupled with a yellow t-shirt and red Converse-style shoes. He wore a typical takoyaki stand uniform in a cooking competition in episode 8, but otherwise sticks to his usual clothing. Interestingly, even in the Sengoku period, he wears the same attire, with nobody even questioning his then-strange clothing. In the Light Novels however Yoshiharu does regularly wear era-fitting attire, he is shown wearing a suit of armour in battle on multiple occasions. 'Personality' Yoshiharu frequently shows a very bold personality. He is quite brave and willing to without hesitation, put himself in harms way to protect someone else; as shown when jumps in front of Nobuna to protect her from an enemy Ashigaru, and didn't even take into consideration that he was unarmed. He is a very outspoken character; and whether he his persuading Saidou Dousan to hand over his territory to Nobuna (in which he risked his life to plead his case), or admitting to Shibata Katsuie that he was ogling over her breasts, he is frequently willing to say whatever is on his mind, or voice his beliefs regardless of how the other party may react. Despite his initial low-status as part of the Oda clan, he's shown many times to challenge Nobuna's authority in front of her subjects, and even physically stops her from taking her own brothers life. Yoshiharu is a very kind and caring character. He even manages to make Hanbei Takenaka comfortable by showing her kindness, and tending to her when she becomes weakened by using too many spells. He is at times though, quite rude, and insulting. He refers to people mostly (even Nobuna and Saitou Dousan) by only their given names, without adding an honorific title, which is considered extremely rude in Japanese society. On top of that, he's also occasionally quite foul-mouthed, most notably towards Azai Nagamasa, whom Yoshiharu insults nearly every chance he gets. It is also shown in the series that Yoshiharu has a weakness for cute girls, as shown in several occasions, such as in episode 4 when the Oda army ambushes Yoshimoto Imagawa's camp. Katsuie, who was about to strike down Yoshimoto, was forced to let her live as a result of Yoshiharu's unwanted breast-fondling. He then proceeds towards the fallen Yoshimoto and persuades her to surrender. He is very loyal to Nobuna, and at the end of episode 2, he swears his allegiance to her, and vows to serve her in her conquests. Despite thinking of her as a "brat," he, despite pleads from Katsuie to restrain, berated and threatened Nobutsumi (then Nobukatsu) for insulting her, even after acknowledging that Nobukatsu and himself could probably get along well. He also tells Hanbei that he just wants to serve Nobuna, and "make her shine." Strategically Yoshiharu has also become a fairly adept leader and is fearless when it counts. Even the threat of death in battle does not seem to completely break his calm. This is perhaps his most noble and impressive trait, as it has allowed him and his allies to escape from situations which would easily break other men down. Yoshiharu managed to lead his men towards a successful, although nearly fatal, rescue of Saito Dousan, as well as a successful retreat from the Azai-Asakura Alliance, and a nearly successful victory over the army of Date Masamune, which would've been victorious had it not been for the arrival of Magoichi Saika. He also appears to possess great charisma. According to Zenki, Yoshiharu's most impressive trait is to inadvertantly cause himself woman troubles. He has gained the affection of his lord Oda Nobuna, Akechi "Juubei" Mitsuhide, who at first hated him, Hanbei Takaneka, who at first feared everyone, including him, and Katsuie Shibata, who outwardly still hates him, all to name a few. Even the Tiger of Kai has become smitten with him after he saved her life and has chosen him as her new strategist, she even offered him the chance to marry any of her four Generals of Kai, and later all of them and herself, just to persuade him. Needless to say that the aformentioned generals were appauled by this idea until they saw his leadership in battle, at which point they too seemed to acknowledge him. Most impressive, or by his admission the most credible evidence of Zenki's claim, is that he once managed to make an entire cult of girls who worship the cat god smitten with him after defusing their potential uprising with a soccer craze. This event also secured the affection of Magoichi Saika as well, who now constantly seeks to make him her husband. The cult in question was so hung up on him staying with them that it almost erupted in a war with Nobuna and Juubei. Even louise Frois, a sworn Christian, shows affection towards him, although she sees herself as "healing his heart" during times of need and takes on a more maternal persona towards him. He is also very nice towards children, namely Hanbei, Nene, Bontenmaru(Date Masamune) and Motoyasu, who tried to kill him first time they met. This trait causes him some frustration, as he notes that in the end the harem he desired was quite different from the harem of Loli's he actually has. He was even willing to show kindness to the children who annoy or antagonise him, namely Bontenmaru, who tried to become the destroyer fortold in the Christian faith, and Kuroda Kanbei. History Background Little information has been given about Yoshiharu's life back in modern day Japan; however, it is known that before he ended up in the Sengoku period, he was a high school student, who was a huge fan of the RPG, Nobunaga's Ambition. He has studied Japanese history thoroughly, from multiple sources, hinted when he claims he's never seen the Battle Of Okehazama depicted as being fought on a mountain. He also appears to have been on fairly close terms with his mother, which comes up in a fever dream when he's in a near death state and is later pointed out to both Nobuna and Bontenmaru (the future Date Masamune). Arrival in the Sengoku period After waking up mysteriously in the middle of a battlefield Yoshiharu strolls into the Imagawa main camp. After realising the situation he is in Yoshiharu pleads to join the Daimyou, Imagawa Yoshimoto, but she refuses and on her order he is pursued and nearly executed by Motoyasu Mitsudaira. However Yoshiharu is rescued suddenly by an ambitious man who shares his love of girls, named Kinoshita Toukichirou. Soon after, before Yoshiharu can earn his name, Toukichirou is struck by a stray bullet(or was struck during the aformentioned rescuing and merely failed to realise it) and dies, leaving Yoshiharu alone in the Sengoku era. Yoshiharu realises that the man who's just died was the future second unifier of Japan, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, and, knowing that history would be altered for the worst with his death, is forced to take his place. Toukichirou's companion, Goemon, then appears and tells Yoshiharu that the two of them sought to join the Oda clan; Yoshiharu, who has the same goal, thus becomes her new companion. Realising that he must find the Oda lord, Nobunaga, Yoshiharu travels to their camp, which has subsequently been left with an inferior guard due to a heavy charge by the general, Katsuie Shibata. as he approaches the camp Yoshiharu spots a cavalry of Imagawa soldiers approaching it and moves to protect the lord of the camp, acknowledging that he doesn't want history to be completely runed by Nobunaga's early demise. Yoshiharu enters the camp and defends The Oda Lord from these soldiers. He picks up a spear and tries to fight back, but is seen through as a novice and Goemon's mysterious aid saves the day. (In the Anime Nobuna gets into a duel with a pair of foot soldiers, and Yoshiharu rushes in between to stop the fight. Yoshiharu tells the troops that killing a beautiful girl is a waste. As the troops decide just attack him, realizing he is unarmed, he hastily looks through his pockets and finds a smart phone, and plays a soundtrack from Nobunaga's Ambition, which gives the illusion of an incoming cavalry. The troops and Nobuna are stunned at the advanced technology, but suddenly the phone dies as Yoshiharu forgot to charge it. Yoshiharu then leaps on top of Nobuna to protect her from the soldiers, and they are both saved by a cavalry lead by Katsuie Shibata.) An astonished Yoshiharu is then kicked by the Oda lord, whom he mistakingly calls "Nobunaga." on the contrary, for reasons he cannot grasp, Nobunaga Oda, and many other notable figures of the era he has already encountered, have become female daimyo instead. The Lord then reveals "herself" as Oda Nobuna. Recruitment into The Oda Clan Following Katsuie's return, Nobuna defends Yoshiharu from her general on the grounds that he saved her life and allows him to work for her, specifically though she ties him to her horse and drags him to a lake. Upon arriving at the lake Nobuna reveals that a girl is going to be sacrificed to the dragon living there if they don't prove that there isn't such a thing, she thus orders her underlings to start draining the lake. Upon seeing the girl, Yoshiharu agrees to help if he can be introduced to her, after which he procedes to empty the lake. the dragon is revealed to be nothing more than a myth, but Yoshiharu hears that the girl left with her boyfriend afterwards. Nobuna, who seems to be at least in part amused by his antics, then moves to her next engagement, a meeting with the Mino Daimyo, Saito Dousan. On the way to Mino, Yoshiharu realises that an ambush has been set by Dousan's retainer, Akechi "Juubei" Mitsuhide, and instructs Nobuna to light her Arqubus weapons in order to deter them with the possilibily of mutual annihilation. While the meeting between Dousan and Nobuna takes place Yoshiharu is forced to wait outside with another retainer, Inuchiyo. he then sees Nobuna appear in a formal gown, a sight even he and Dousan are struck by given her previously wild and laughable appearance. After hearing about Nobuna's ambitions to take Mino and then Japan and finally the world, Dousan shows clear resistance to defend his lands rather than hand them over; Yoshiharu recognises the events transpiring from the game Nobunaga's Ambition and boldly speaks out to Dousan and reveals that he knows what he's planning to do. Nobuna pleads with Yoshiharu to appologise but Dousan is intregued by his words and offers an untimatum. If Yoshiharu can prove his words then he will concede. Yoshiharu then reveals that he knows Dousan will basically instruct his son to surrender when the time comes, having already realised Nobuna will be the victor. Dousan asks Yoshiharu if he read his mind, but Yoshiharu reveals that he came from the future and notes that Dousan is quite a famous figure, so he would of course no him. Satisfied with the fact that he edged his name into history and believing Yoshiharu's words, Saito Dousan decides to take Nobuna on as his daughter to succeed his ambitions and states he will hand Mino over to her. After getting outside, Nobuna starts chasing Yoshiharu with her sword, since he kept her shoes in his coat to keep them warm (his official job at the time was to carry them around). Inuchiyo is surprised by this, and notes that Nobuna seems to be enjoying herself. Owari's Internal Strife Invasion of the Imagawa Army The Conquest of Mino Rise if the Imagawa Shoganate The Miyoshi Three and the Azai-Asakura Alliance The Tiger of Kai, Takeda Shingen Second Battle with the Azai-Asakura Alliance Becoming the Soccer God and Harem King Demon Lord Date Masamune Final Battle with the Azai-Asakura Alliance Ashikage Shoganate Campeign Sagara, now a Daimyou, is given the terratories of the former Azai-Asakura alliance, whom he had played a large hand in defeating. During a selebration party with his retainers, Hanbei, Goemon, Nene and the Sagara Corps, they're interuped by the arrival of Kuroda Kanbei, who breaks into the chamber using a large machine she constructed. Kanbei informs those present that she is a new retainer sent by Nobna and challenges Hanbei for the right to be Sagara's Chief Strategist. Hanbei, thinking she's going to be bullied by Kanbei, sends Zenki in her place. The duel starts and immediantly concludes when Kanbei's machine trips over its own feet and cannot stand, a fact which makes it unsuitable for real combat. Kanbei greets Yoshiharu's court by using her Tariot Cards to glimpse at their futures. For Yoshiharu, she notes that he has woman troubles, to which he strongly agrees, for Hanbei, who asks about her health, she decides to mysteriously keep her fortune to herself, for Goemon she discloses that she will face a great trail and for Nene, she predicts tomorrow's whether. She also effectively bullies Nene to tears by noting she can teach her to stop wetting the bed by firing her out of a cannon as a punishment, and Goemon, who she embarrasses due to her stuttering. Hanbei, surprisingly, is more resistant to her bullying and sticks around when Kanbei is asked by Yoshiharu to help cure his woman troubles(Yoshiharu himself believes that somehow his woman troubles will be the eventual cause of Juubei's betrayal and Nobuna's death as a result.) Kanbei explains to Yoshiharu that his influence upon the world is actually causing history to become screwed up while not truly changing the end result, as such she believes he is the greatest potential threat to Nobuna's plans. Incidentally, Kanbei herself is ignorant to the future Yoshiharu knows of and is not aware of the Incident at Hannon-ji, which provokes Yoshiharu to be at odds with this belief. Kanbei informs Yoshiharu of the fact that the former Ashikage Shogunate has allied with the Mori clan as proof of her claims. Back to Yoshiharu's woman troubles Kanbei's solution is to use a demon she created to possess Yoshiharu, in actuality it is a small dog-like creature which merely hides in his robes and gropes any girl he gets close to because it's lonely. the only girl it won't grope would be Kanbei herself, which she notes it because she thinks it treats her as if she were a boy, which it dislikes approaching. Hanbei attempts to remove the creature, only for her attempts to fail and for it to grope her during it. Yoshiharu asks what he should do if Nobuna actually likes thinking he's the one touching her, but Kanbei, who's ignorant to the feelings of being in love, can't quite understand what girl would ever like being touched by a man. Later that same evening Nobuna arrives at Yoshiharu's castle for a visit, however both she and Yoshiharu are surprised by the fact that Juubei has also arrived at the same time. While discussing the current situation with the Mori clan Juubei asks about the pills Yoshiharu has on his tea set, Yoshiharu vaguely remembers that they were used to treat headaches but has the impression he's forgetting something. Juubei takes one of the pills before he can caution her against it and has a strange reaction, namely her body seems to turn quite hot and she begins to expose her shoulders infront of both Yoshiharu and Nobuna. Curious about what is going on Nobuna takes the second pill and notes she can just have Danjo examine her if things go wrong. Yoshiharu finally remembers that the pills were given to him by Goemon during his undercover trip with Nobuna and that while it can treat headaches it is infact a potent aphrodisiac. Hearing this, but already under its effects, Nobuna and Juubei cling to Yoshiharu until the effects of the drug fade. The demon earlier placed upon him by Kanbei continually touches the two of them during this time. when the two of them recover from the drugs effects they storm out of the castle and go their separate ways. Yoshiharu, under the belief that Kanbei's plan to separate him from his woman troubles might actually work, since Juubei and Nobuna always team up when he's the enemy, thanks the demon as it goes to sleep. Now alone in the room Yoshiharu considers the fact that the enemy acting as the Mori's vanguard is Ukita Naoie, whom he actually knows nothing about aside from his name, which makes him worry that he's lost his advantage of being from the future. Nobuna, in her rage, ordered him to face Naoie and the Mori alone, with only his 5000 or so troops to their tens of thousands, adding to his worry. TRIVIA *Although he is a original character for the novel ,Yoshiharu's main role is based on Toyotomi Hideyoshi whom assist Nobuna's ambition to unifying Japan during the Sengoku Era. His nickname Saru is based on also Toyotomi Hideyoshi since Hideyoshi's nickname also a monkey (Saru). *In fact, there's many parallels between Yoshiharu, and the real life Toyotomi Hideyoshi. When Toyotomi (then known as Kinoshita Toukichirou) first became a servant of Oda Nobunaga, Oda made him in charge of his shoes. Toyotomi was even known to be a successful negotiator, good at convincing others, and had a usually friendly and easy-going personality, just like Yoshiharu. *In the series, Yoshiharu and Inuchiyo become buddies and are usually seen with each other. This was also the case in real life (Yoshiharu being based on Toyotomi Hideyoshi), as the two became good friends. |} Category:Male Character Category:Protagonist Character Category:Oda Army Category:Character Category:Sagara Corps